diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Wasp
The '''Wasp '''are some insects that appeared in Wrecking Ball. When Greg and Rodrick were staining the deck near hot tub, Greg heards a buzzing noise coming from the hot tub and he thought someone had left the heater running. When he opens the cover, he was shocked to see wasps living underneath the hot tub, he knew he was in trouble. Some wasps had made a nest underneath the hot tub cover, and now all stirred up. Greg said that if he makes a sudden move, the wasps will stung him. He didn't know what to do until Rodrick made the decision to spray the wasps with a water spray, causing the wasps to go berserk. Greg drops the hot tub cover, he and Rodrick had to run back and managed to get back inside without getting stung. He said that he read about wasps can stung multiple times, unlike a honey bee. The Heffley Family having problems with wasps not only mice in their house though. One time Susan found one of them crawling on the mantel above the fireplace last night and Greg found another one flying around in the kitchen morning during his breakfast. Rodrick then had a crazy theory about the wasps getting in their house, he explained that there are lot of different types of wasps like paper wasps and mud wasps. He said they probably got sewer wasps and that getting through the toilets. Greg never heard of sewer wasp before, so he decided not to take any chances when he open up the toilet seat. On the day of the moving, the crane holding a hot tub dangling above the roof. When Greg tries to wave the guy from Whirley Street to go away, he thought it was ok to give a signal to reverse his vehicle, when he did, it ended up crunching a couch and stops, causing the hot tub to swing around the roof and smashes the chimney. Some wasps had built a nest inside the chimney, which explains how the wasps getting into the house all this time. The wasps were on the loose, looking for revenge. The Heffley Family managed to run cover inside the house but the crane operator were not so lucky to quickly get away enough. The wasps flew into the cabin of his vehicle and stung him, causing him to kick the lever that released the hot tub, which fell through the roof and destroying their house in the process. Trivia *Wasp is a insect that is different from bees. *It can stung multiple times. *Wasp can also be called "Yellow jacket". Gallery Greg is shocked to see wasps living underneath the hot tub cover.jpg Rodrick sprays water towards the wasps.jpg Greg sees a wasp flying past in the kitchen.jpg wasp real.jpg|A real-life wasp. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball (First and only appearance) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Wrecking Ball Category:Wrecking Ball Category:The Heffley Family Category:Greg Heffley Category:Rodrick Heffley Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Real World Articles Category:Book only Characters Category:One Time Characters